


Две квартиры в одном доме

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Escapism, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Драко Малфой сбежал в маггловский мир. Гермиона в нем живет. А о том, что маггловский мир почти так же тесен, как волшебный, никто не догадывался.





	1. Призрак оперы

Гермиона вошла в квартиру, включила свет в прихожей, бросила ключи на тумбочку и с тихим стоном стянула с ног надоевшие туфли. День выдался особенно тяжелым: сначала новая помощница по имени Миранда умудрилась перепутать данные соцопросов в поселении кентавров и в общине оборотней, потом пришлось выступить в качестве свидетеля на судебном заседании Визенгамота по делу Яксли, а в довершение всего пришло письмо из Австралийского департамента магии. Ошибку Миранды Гермиона заметила сама – не могло такого случиться, чтобы оборотни, ратовавшие за адаптацию в обществе, вдруг практически единогласно заявили, что хотят всего лишь увеличить отведенный им участок леса, а магическое сообщество не представляет для них ни малейшего интереса. Из-за суда над Яксли Гермиона умудрилась повздорить с Роном. А что поделать, если она перенервничала из-за ошибки дуры помощницы и не смогла вспомнить, в каких именно преступлениях Яксли участвовал, а в каких — нет. Да и чего они хотели спустя неполных десять месяцев? Это у Рона была прорва времени на то, чтобы перебирать чужие грехи прошлого в памяти — он ведь ожидал ответа от «Пушек Педдл». А у Гермионы в голове кипела адская смесь из постановлений, предписаний, законов, указов, поправок и актов. Она работала, в конце концов!

Письмо из Австралии окончательно выбило Гермиону из колеи. Мама ждала ребенка, а значит, магические манипуляции с ее мозгом следовало отложить минимум на год. Нет, Гермиона, конечно, обрадовалась тому, что скоро у нее появится брат или сестра, но одновременно и расстроилась. Шутка ли: третий год не видеть родителей, жить с мыслью о том, что они даже не знают о твоем существовании. И уж совсем мерзко было чувствовать обиду на не рожденное еще создание. Пообещав Миранде, что она лично отправится проводить повторный опрос сначала у кентавров, а потом у оборотней, Гермиона захлопнула дверь своего кабинета и отправилась домой. И вот теперь она стояла посреди собственной прихожей, и в голове не было ни единой мысли — весьма странное ощущение для человека, чей мозг постоянно занят размышлениями, даже во сне.

— Нужно расслабиться, — произнесла Гермиона, обращаясь к своему отражению в зеркале. Весьма потрепанному, стоит отметить, отражению.

На ходу скидывая с себя одежду — все равно в гости никто не собирался — Гермиона прошествовала в ванную, выключила горячую воду, бросила в нее два шарика с забавным, как для маггловского продукта, названием «Волшебный лес» и улеглась в ванну, позволяя воде и душистой пене постепенно окутывать уставшее тело.

— Спой со мной ещё-о-о раз наш стра-а-а-анный дуэ-э-эт! — раздалось над головой. — Моя вла-а-а-асть над тобо-о-о-ой становится все сильнее!

— Мерлин великий, — Гермиона оперлась на бортик ванны, прислушиваясь.

— И хотя ты отвора-а-а-ачиваешься от меня-а-а-а, чтобы посмотреть наза-а-а-ад!

Рука соскользнула, и Гермиона с плеском рухнула обратно в воду. В уши залилась вода, а пена заколола глаза сотней иголок. Вот уж действительно, волшебный лес.

— Призра-а-а-ак оперы зде-е-е-есь, в твое-е-ей голове-е-е-е-е!

Гермиона вынырнула и откашлялась. Они с мамой когда-то давным-давно ходили в театр на «Призрак оперы», и в голове еще были свежи воспоминания о том, как сильно пугала эта постановка. А еще Гермиона слыхала, что в маггловских домах иногда заводятся призраки.

— Призра-а-а-ак оперы зде-е-е-есь, в твое-е-ей голове-е-е-е-е! — повторили сверху, и Гермиона фыркнула. На призрак оперы этот захудалый полтергейст явно не тянул. Хотя бы потому, что немилосердно фальшивил. Однако даже в таком исполнении эта ария мешала расслабиться. Наскоро вымыв голову, Гермиона безо всякого сожаления слила еще горячую воду с ароматом волшебного леса и отправилась на кухню. В конце концов, всегда можно было напиться душистого чая.

Но полтергейст явно решил доконать ее, последовав за ней.

— И в этом лабири-и-и-инте кроме-е-е-ешная тьма-а-а-а-а! — взвыл он над головой.

— Да чтоб тебя пикси разорвали, — проворчала Гермиона, массируя виски. — Интересно, сработают ли на него чары для глушения шума, или он в моей квартире?

— Призра-а-а-ак оперы зде-е-е-есь, в твое-е-ей голове-е-е-е-е! — завывало в кухне, пока Гермиона тащилась в прихожую за сумкой, в которой осталась палочка.

Похоже, полтергейст обосновался в квартире сверху, потому что после того, как Гермиона закляла собственный потолок, в кухне воцарилась тишина.

Она восседала на кухне, укутавшись в махровый халат, и пила горячий травяной чай, когда дверной звонок разразился противной трелью. Гермиона вздохнула, отставила чашку и побрела в прихожую, переступая через собственные вещи, которые, по-хорошему, надо было бы убрать.

На пороге обнаружилась пожилая леди из соседней квартиры.

— Музыку выключи! — неожиданно громко гаркнула милая старушка.

— Простите, но у меня не играет музыка.

— Чего? Я говорю, музыку выключай! — пожилая леди для острастки стукнула клюкой по двери Гермионы. Впрочем, вероятно, она целилась по ногам, но промазала.

— Да не играет у меня никакая музыка! — крикнула Гермиона, подумав, что старушка не расслышала ее в первый раз.

— Ишь ты посмотри на нее, пигалица! Если я говорю, что у тебя музыка орет, значит орет! Выключай немедленно!

Гермиона юркнула за дверь, захлопнув ее у соседки перед носом — и вовремя. Клюка снова громыхнула по металлической двери.

— У вас полтергейст завелся! — крикнула Гермиона из-за двери и принялась подбирать с пола вещи. Похоже, вечер окончательно испортился.

Вернувшись на кухню, она сняла с потолка заклинание для подавления шума. Звуковое цунами тут же обрушилось на ее и без того больную голову.

— Пой, мой ангел музыки! — раздалось сверху жуткое завывание. Сбоку раздался громкий стук по стене. Вероятно, старушка твердо решила не сдавать позиций.

— Пой, мой ангел музыки-и-и-и-и!

Вопли становились все ужаснее, и Гермиона бросилась в ванную за спасительной шваброй. Конечно, вряд ли полтергейст испугается ее ругани, но, по крайней мере, перед пожилой соседкой ее совесть будет чиста.

— Вы с ума там посходили! — закричала Гермиона и принялась долбить в потолок шваброй.

— По-о-о-о-ой! — завывание сорвалось на визг, и наступила долгожданная тишина.

— Вот так-то, — Гермиона отбросила швабру и выдохнула.

— Совсем обнаглела! Сначала музыку включает, теперь еще и стучит! — раздалось сбоку, и на ни в чем не повинную стену обрушился град ударов клюки.

— Да чтоб она сломалась у тебя, клюка эта, — зло прошипела Гермиона, поставила чашку в мойку, выключила свет и ушла в спальню — последний оплот тишины и спокойствия в этой небольшой квартирке.

***

— Н-да, — процедила Гермиона, когда на следующее утро вышла на площадку и обнаружила, что дверь облита то ли краской, то ли чем-то еще. Одним из минусов обитания в маггловском квартале было то, что заклинаниями особо разбрасываться нельзя, а потому дверь, вероятнее всего, отмывать придется вручную. Ну или под покровом ночи. Гермиона вздохнула и побрела вниз.

В Министерстве свежеприобретенные проблемы с соседями отошли на второй план, уступив место рабочим заботам. Миранда, видимо, восприняла слова Гермионы всерьез, а потому отправилась в поселение кентавров — естественно, не отправив им сову с предупреждением и не договорившись со старейшиной поселения. Вернулась она целой и невредимой, но морально растоптанной. Кентавры не терпели проявлений человеческой глупости и безалаберности. Гермиона даже не стала ее жалеть, хотя и отчитывать тоже посчитала лишним — по лицу Миранды и по слезам, стоящим в ее глазах было ясно, что кентавры и сами устроили ей выговор, так что добивать дурочку Гермиона не стала.

Ближе к обеду к Гермионе в кабинет заглянул Гарри с новостями о суде над Яксли.

— Его отправили в Азкабан, если тебе интересно, — Гарри присел на стул около Гермионы.

— Да, спасибо, — пробормотала она, не отрывая взгляда от очередного бредового проекта закона об ограничении вампиров — хотя, казалось, их уже невозможно ограничить сильнее. Разве что согнать всю ту пару сотен особей в одну пещеру и завалить вход камнями. Похоже, автор проекта что-то подобное и подразумевал.

— Кстати, Рон уехал на сборы «Пушек». Вчера вечером получил подтверждение. Он тебе не писал?

— Нет. Наверное, из-за того, что мы вчера немного повздорили.

— Да ладно, он потом и со мной повздорил. Он вообще Джинни написал. Наверное, забыл, что мы с ней живем в одном доме.

Гермиона пожала плечами. В последнее время Рон и ход его мыслей становились все менее понятными.

— Да ладно тебе, не дуйся. Это же Рон, ты его знаешь.

— Знаю и до последнего надеялась, что он уже перерос это, — Гермиона вздохнула и подняла голову. — Знаешь, Гарри, как мне на самом деле все это надоело?

— Представляю, — Гарри смущенно улыбнулся.

— Гермиона всегда все помнит, Гермиона всегда все знает, — она закатила глаза. — А я не железная, Гарри. Веришь?

— Ну, ты не выглядишь железной, — Гарри осторожно потыкал ее пальцем в руку. — Вполне живой человек из мяса и костей.

— Вот именно. Почему если Рон забыл заклинание, которое ему вдалбливали семь лет — это простительно, а если Гермиона забыла крохотную деталь, о которой слышала краем уха и даже не видела лично — так все, позор, гоните ее, насмехайтесь над ней! Гарри, как думаешь, долго я смогу такое терпеть?

— Гермиона, не хочу тебя огорчать, но, кажется, дело идет к нервному срыву.

— Нет у меня никакого нервного срыва, — отмахнулась Гермиона. — Я просто немного устала. Еще и с соседкой поругалась вчера. Совершенно идиотский случай.

— Я вот думаю, что тебе нужно взять отпуск, — Гарри потрепал ее по плечу и поднялся на ноги. — Подумай об этом на досуге.

— Какое интересное слово на букву «Д», — фыркнула Гермиона. — Надо бы посмотреть в словаре, что оно значит.

Гарри покачал головой и вышел.

Уже собираясь домой, Гермиона подумала, что, вероятно, давешним источником душераздирающих воплей был вовсе не полтергейст. В конце концов, какой полтергейст боится стука шваброй?

По возвращению домой Гермиона первым делом принялась оттирать дверь. Конечно, она схитрила: для виду вынесла на лестничную клетку таз с водой и тряпку, а в рукав домашней кофты спрятала волшебную палочку и воспользовалась невербальным Экскуро.

Когда дверь снова засияла чистотой, Гермиона услышала щелчок соседского замка.

— Вот еще раз музыку включишь — еще раз будешь мыть, — из-за приоткрытой двери выглянула пожилая соседка.

— Говорю же вам, я не включала никакую музыку, — Гермиона снова начинала сердиться.

— Ты смотри, хамка какая, спорить она будет! — старушка снова замахнулась на Гермиону клюкой, и ей пришлось ретироваться.

— Ненормальная какая-то, — пробормотала Гермиона. Сверху хлопнула дверь, и раздались шаги. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула — видимо, безголосый сосед вернулся домой — и побрела мыть тазик.

— Спой со мной ещё-о-о раз наш стра-а-а-анный дуэ-э-эт! — завели над головой, когда с тазиком уже почти было покончено. Гермиона заскрежетала зубами от злости, схватила швабру и застучала в потолок.

— Эй, можно там потише, пожалуйста!

— Моя вла-а-а-асть над тобо-о-о-ой становится все сильнее! — сверху, похоже, не обращали ни малейшего внимания на Гермиону, ее швабру и просьбы.

— И хотя ты отвора-а-а-ачиваешься от меня-а-а-а, чтобы посмотреть наза-а-а-ад!

— Ты фальшивишь, идиот безголосый! — еще громче закричала Гермиона и принялась усиленно долбить шваброй в потолок.

— Призра-а-а-ак оперы зде-е-е-есь, в твое-е-ей голове-е-е-е-е!

Звук перемещался. Видимо, обладатель самого отвратительного голоса века покинул ванную и двинулся на кухню.

— О нет, пожалуйста, только не на кухню! — возопила Гермиона. — Эта старая карга мне покоя не даст!

Она бросилась на кухню, даже не заметив, что правый тапок слетел с ноги.

— И в этом лабири-и-и-инте кроме-е-е-ешная тьма-а-а-а-а! — разливались вопли над кухней.

— Прекрати! — Гермиона застучала шваброй в потолок. Старушка за стеной не заставила себя долго ждать.

— Стерва малолетняя! — визжала она, громыхая клюкой по стене.

— Призра-а-а-ак оперы зде-е-е-есь, в твое-е-ей голове-е-е-е-е! — вторил ей сосед сверху.

Внезапно стук прервался, и Гермиона с облегчением выдохнула. Нет, но должно же было до милой пожилой леди дойти, что завывает мужской голос, а Гермиона, на минуточку, девушка!

Трель дверного звонка разрушила все надежды Гермионы на торжество здравого смысла в головах окружающих. Под рулады соседа сверху она бросилась открывать.

На лестничной площадке было пусто, лишь свежая краска стекала с двери самой Гермионы. Неподалеку раздалось подлое хихиканье, и соседский замок щелкнул. Гермиона, все еще вооруженная шваброй, решительно подошла к соседской двери и нажала кнопку звонка.

— Знаете, мэм, при всем моем уважении, это называется мелкое хулиганство! И я вынуждена позвонить в полицию! Вы портите мою дверь второй раз за день! — выпалила Гермиона, воинственно потрясая шваброй.

— Ах ты ведьмища, только попробуй! Я тебе жизни не дам!

— И попробую! — Гермиона окончательно потеряла самообладание и громыхнула своей входной дверью так, что в квартире задрожали стекла. Фальшивящий сосед оборвал свою арию на полуслове и затих.

Приехавший спустя полчаса инспектор полиции переводил удивленный взгляд с Гермионы на старушку и обратно.

— Нет, сэр, у меня не включена музыка, — Гермиона, все еще взмыленная после перестукивания с соседями, тяжело дышала. — У меня нет ни музыкального центра, ни телевизора, я переехала буквально месяц назад. Если кто и шумел, то это сверху, они и меня уже замучили.

— У нее музыка орет! — рявкнула старушка и для острастки стукнула клюкой по полу. — И сейчас орет! Вот зайдите ко мне! Невозможно же старому человеку прилечь отдохнуть.

— Конечно, мэм, я сейчас же зайду и послушаю, — офицер кивнул, и, как только старушка отвернулась, украдкой подмигнул Гермионе. Однако в квартиру к соседке он все же зашел.

Спустя десять минут они вышли на лестничную площадку, и инспектор полиции только руками развел.

— Мэм, все тихо.

— Да нет же, орет! Музыка эта!

— Простите, мэм, я должен проверить квартиру обвиняемой, — он покосился на Гермиону, и та кивнула.

— Пожалуйста, проходите, — она пожала плечами и посторонилась.

— Простите, у вас есть телефон? Мне нужно позвонить. Похоже, у вашей соседки галлюцинации. Возможно, нужна медицинская помощь. Вы не знаете телефона ее родственников?

— К сожалению, нет, — Гермиона попыталась изобразить грусть на лице. — Я недавно переехала. Но вы же видели, она замахивается на меня своей тростью.

— Да-да, проявление агрессии, — инспектор покивал и принялся нажимать кнопки на телефоне. Гермиона с облегчением вздохнула. Конечно, бедняге инспектору предстояла жуткая волокита, но справедливость восторжествовала. И Гермиона даже пожалела бы старушку, если бы не испорченная дверь.

***

— Простите, пожалуйста! — на пороге стояла девушка буквально на пару лет старше самой Гермионы и заламывала руки.

— Вы, собственно, кто? — хмуро спросила Гермиона, на которую третий день сыпались неприятности. На сей раз к ней заявилась целая делегация вампиров, которые Мерлин знает, каким образом пронюхали о проекте, который Гермиона еще даже не дочитала, не говоря уже о том, чтобы утвердить его и передать на голосование в Визенгамот. И чтобы объяснить им это, пришлось убить больше половины дня и пожертвовать собственным обедом. И теперь она совершенно не горела желанием объясняться с незнакомкой.

— Я — внучка миссис Уэсли, — робко произнесла девушки. — Меня зовут Айлин.

— Очень хорошо, — Гермиона закатила глаза. — Я не доводила вашу бабушку до сумасшествия, если вы об этом.

— Нет-нет, мисс, что вы, — Айлин замахала руками. — Я пришла принести извинения. Мы должны были чаще навещать бабушку, тогда мы бы успели понять, что ей становится хуже. Простите, пожалуйста, что вам пришлось пережить этот кошмар.

— Все в порядке, — буркнула Гермиона. Айлин покосилась на дверь, на которой все еще красовались следы бабулиной мести.

— Простите, если позволите, я отмою вашу дверь, — Айлин чуть ли не плакала, и Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Все в порядке, честно, — она потрепала Айлин по плечу. — Просто у меня на работе завал. Я на вас совершенно не сержусь.

Айлин с явным облегчением выдохнула.

— Тогда я пойду, — она виновато улыбнулась. — Мне еще нужно проведать бабушку в клинике.

— От меня привет передавать не надо, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Всего доброго.

Айлин торопливо засеменила вниз по лестнице. Дождавшись, когда ее шаги стихнут, Гермиона достала из кармана палочку.

— Экскуро, — пробормотала она, направив палочку на дверь. — Вот так-то.

Не успела Гермиона закрыть дверь, как сверху снова раздался омерзительный вой.

— Спой со мной ещё-о-о раз наш стра-а-а-анный дуэ-э-эт!

— Нет моих больше сил, — выдохнула Гермиона и схватила швабру, которая стояла у дверей как единственно доступный в маггловском доме инструмент самозащиты. — Сейчас кто-то узнает, где пикси зимуют.

Перепрыгивая через одну, а то и через две ступени, она помчалась наверх.

На площадке четвертого этажа заунывный вой был слышен куда громче, но все же Гермиона умудрилась определить, из какой из двух квартир он доносится, и принялась тарабанить в дверь.

— Прекратите немедленно это издевательство! Сил никаких нет вас слушать! Так можно окончательно сойти с у… Малфой?

На пороге квартиры действительно стоял Драко Малфой и взирал на нее с не меньшим удивлением.

— Грейнджер?

Первый шок прошел. Гермиона сильнее сжала швабру и перешла в наступление.

— Ты совсем сдурел? Из-за твоего фальшивого пения моя престарелая соседка окончательно двинулась мозгами, и пострадала почему-то моя дверь и моя нервная система! Ты воешь как недорезанная банши, да еще и во весь голос! Не думал, что вокруг тебя есть люди? Ты не один в этом мире! — восклицала она, потрясая шваброй. Малфой, выпучив глаза, пятился вглубь квартиры, но Гермиона не собиралась сдаваться.

— Чтоб тебя диринар клюнул! Чтоб тебя мантикора задрала! Ах ты авгурей недобитый! Ты вообще про заклинание Оглохни слышал? Говорят, помогает!

— Грейнджер, притормози, — Малфой скрестил руки над головой, приготовившись защищаться.

— Я тебе сейчас эту швабру знаешь, куда вставлю? — прошипела Гермиона. — Да я тебе голосовые связки ершиком для бутылок прочищу. Еще раз я услышу хоть писк из твоей квартиры… Кстати, какой Хвостороги ты вообще живешь в маггловской квартире?

— Наконец-то мы снизошли до цивилизованного разговора, — вздохнул Малфой и опустил руки. — Мэнор арестован. Родители выехали, а я решил навсегда убраться из волшебного мира. Вот, решил стать добропорядочным магглом. У меня даже палочки, между прочим, нет.

— Что-то твои инфернальные вопли не вяжутся с определением добропорядочности!

— Грейнджер, сейчас инфернальные вопли издаешь ты.

— В отместку за эти три дня ада на Земле! Надо было тебя заставить отмывать мою дверь!

— Да при чем тут твоя дверь? — Малфой гневно топнул ногой.

В следующий миг на него выплеснулся поток информации: начиная с переезда Гермионы в квартиру этажом ниже и заканчивая визитом внучки сумасшедшей соседки.

— И чтобы больше я твоего воя не слышала! — завершила свою тираду Гермиона.

— Хорошо. Может, выпьем чаю в знак примирения?

— Никакого чая, — отрезала Гермиона. — У меня проект закона недочитанный, второй день в папке лежит.

Она вышла, громко хлопнув дверью.

Проект закона действительно оказался образцом отборного бреда. Гермиона твердой рукой начертала поверх текста суровое «Отклонить» и на всякий случай записала в рабочий блокнот фамилию автора, дабы иметь в виду сторонника притеснения немагической части общества.

Стоило ей закрыть блокнот и благостно развалиться в кресле, как дверной звонок коротко звякнул. Гермиона поплелась открывать, втайне надеясь, что миссис Уэсли не выписали из клиники настолько быстро.

Однако же на лестничной площадке не было ни души. Зато на дверной ручке с наружной стороны висел пакет. Гермиона подозрительно прищурилась, взяла его в руки и заглянула внутрь. В пакете обнаружилась коробка конфет и записка.

«Еще раз прости за пение. Я постараюсь больше так не делать. Заходи на чай в любое время, раз уж мы теперь соседи. Д. Л. М.»

Гермиона вздохнула. И где она так согрешила, что ей в соседи достался Драко Малфой? Отвратительно поющий Драко Малфой. Отвратительно поющий Драко Малфой с тягой к добрососедским отношениям. На этот вопрос не смог бы ответить даже Мерлин.  
Наверху тихо закрылась дверь.

— Детский сад, — Гермиона закатила глаза и вернулась домой. На сегодня запас ее терпения был исчерпан, но к выходным, возможно, она могла бы заглянуть на чай к Малфою. В конце концов, они же теперь соседи.


	2. Родственные связи

Драко Малфой оказался не самым ужасным в мире соседом. По крайней мере, Гермиона ожидала худшего. Например, того, что он обязательно затопит ее квартиру. Или что будет регулярно пытаться поджечь ее дверь. Но, кажется, Малфой даже коврик с ее порога воровать не собирался, что могло значить только одно: он окончательно отрекся от своих старых убеждений и вознамерился прочно обосноваться в маггловском мире.

Хотя, справедливости ради, стоит отметить, что Драко пару раз все же попробовал свои силы в качестве пироманта. Как-то вечером после особенно непростого дня Гермиона решила побаловать себя очаровательными пирожными, но ее планы нарушил грохот, раздавшийся сверху и последовавшая за ним ругань, не приличествующая потомку старинного магического рода.

Естественно, Гермиона пожертвовала собственным спокойствием во имя спасения бедного Малфоя, и уже спустя минуту стояла у него на пороге.

— Ты жив? — первым делом осведомилась она, едва дверь распахнулась. Стоявший за ней Малфой хмуро кивнул. Всем своим видом он вызывал жалость: мокрые растрепанные волосы торчали во все стороны, а на пальцах правой руки вспухали красные пятна. Из недр квартиры отчетливо пахло гарью. Отодвинув беднягу Малфоя в сторону, Гермиона уверенно прошествовала на кухню.

Картину, что предстала ее взору, можно было смело назвать побоищем: на полу валялась изрядно обгоревшая кастрюля, вокруг которой были разбросаны черные комочки, а вся кухня была затянута сизым дымом.

— Я сжег овсянку, — страдальческим тоном сообщил Малфой откуда-то из-за спины.

— Хоть бы окно открыл, — буркнула Гермиона. — Руками ты до утра будешь это разгребать и останешься голодным.

— Я и так останусь голодным, — проворчал Малфой, пока Гермиона управлялась с беспорядком.

— В смысле?

— Это была последняя овсянка в моем доме, — глубокомысленно изрек он и горестно вздохнул.

Гермиона закатила глаза. Похоже, в тот миг, когда она решила спасти Малфоя от неведомой беды, она подписала приговор собственным планам на вечер.

Впрочем, Малфой и гостем оказался довольно милым. Конечно, помогать на кухне Гермиона ему запретила, но у него сносно получалось не мешать, пока она готовила, а это дорогого стоило. Он без возмущений позволил обработать ожоги мазью и смиренно уселся в уголке, ожидая, пока Гермиона закончит с ужином.

— Ты превосходна, — с неподдельным восторгом во взгляде заявил он. — Это лучшее из всего, что я ел в этом месяце.

— А ты в этом месяце ел что-то кроме овсянки? — прищурившись, спросила Гермиона.  
Малфой внезапно уставился на свои руки, а на его скулах вспыхнули алые пятна.

— Малфой, — Гермиона подалась вперед. — Ты что-то ел, кроме овсянки?

Он покачал головой.

— А она хоть раз была не подгоревшей?

Малфой снова покачал головой, так и не поднимая взгляда, и потянулся за соусницей. Гермиона не успела понять, что случилось — так быстро все произошло. Похоже, Малфой задел локтем тарелку с рагу, и она перевернулась. Горячая масса из мяса, овощей и масла оказалась на брюках у Малфоя, и он вскочил на ноги, опрокинув соусницу. По светлой рубашке расползлось ярко-красное пятно. Гермиона вскочила и уставилась на Малфоя, чьи скулы уже просто-таки пылали огнем.

— Горячо, — только и выдавил он.

— Снимай все это, быстро, — скомандовала Гермиона. — Я отчищу пятна.

Малфой, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стянул с себя брюки и потянул рубашку вниз, чтобы прикрыть белье.

— Рубашку, — Гермиона требовательно протянула руку, и Малфой стал неохотно расстегивать пуговицы.

— Живее, — поторопила его Гермиона, помахивая волшебной палочкой. Теперь не только скулы, но и шея Малфоя подернулись краской.

Гермиона резко выхватила у Драко рубашку, и уже занесла палочку над брюками, когда раздался звонок в дверь.

— Ты ждешь гостей? — смущенно пробормотал Малфой.

— Нет, — Гермиона растерянно покачала головой. Звонок повторился.

— Секунду.

Она вышла, бросив вещи Малфоя на табурет и предусмотрительно спрятав палочку.

— Гермиона, детка, добрый вечер!

Гермиона ошарашено уставилась на даму, которая стояла на лестничной площадке.

— Т-т-тетушка Роуз? — переспросила она, как будто от этого гостья могла испариться.

— Прости, солнышко, я умудрилась потерять листок с твоим номером телефона. Я решила заехать на пару дней в Лондон и вспомнила, что моя замечательная племянница любезно приглашала в гости, так что вот, я здесь.

— Проходите, — беспомощно пролепетала Гермиона, пропуская тетю в коридор. Та широко улыбнулась, вкатила огромный чемодан в коридор и вручила Гермионе свое пальто, больше напоминавшее оболочку дирижабля, и устремилась на кухню.

В следующий миг с кухни раздался возмущенный вопль тетушки, затем грохот, и уже потом крик Малфоя.

— Вы все не так поняли!

— О, Мерлин, — простонала Гермиона и искренне пожалела о том, что нельзя воспользоваться магией при тетушке Роуз.

— Гермиона, что этот голый молодой человек делает на твоей кухне? — возопила тетушка.

— Я не голый, — сдавленно протянул Малфой. — Я просто снял одежду.

— Тетушка Роуз, я сейчас все объясню! — Гермиона бросилась на кухню. — Не надо так кричать!

Впрочем, эта просьба явно запоздала. О том, что у Гермионы на кухне обнаружился голый молодой человек, наверняка уже знал весь дом.

— Гермиона, детка, что это за проходимец? — продолжала вещать тетушка Роуз, потрясая половником, который каким-то чудом оказался у нее в руках. — Да еще и растатуированный, как последний уголовник! Моя девочка не так воспитана!

— Тетушка, это не проходимец, — Гермиона вцепилась ей в руку и попыталась отнять половник. — Кстати, а где он?

Малфой обнаружился под столом. Он сидел на полу, прижав колени к груди и совершенно не аристократично покраснев.

— Нутром чуяла, что надо поспешить. Задержись я еще на этом вокзале, и этот поганец совратил бы тебя, моя бедная, маленькая девочка.

— Мне двадцать один, — напомнила Гермиона, скрипнув зубами.

— Конечно, деточка, — тетушка потрепала Гермиону по щеке. — Разумеется, ты уже выросла. Но ты ведь не так воспитана, милая. Уверена, Джейн не раз говорила тебе, что только легкомысленные барышни соглашаются возлечь с мужчиной до свадьбы.

Из-под стола донесся сдавленный смешок.

— Тетушка, не говорите глупостей! — Гермиона и сама рассмеялась. — Драко — мой школьный друг. Я пригласила его на ужин, а с его одеждой произошел небольшой казус.  
Она продемонстрировала тетушке испачканную одежду Малфоя.

— Хм, — только и сказала тетушка Роуз и, наклонившись, заглянула под стол. — А ну-ка, вылезай оттуда.

— Нет, — буркнул Драко и на всякий случай отодвинулся к стене.

— Драко как раз собирался сходить за одеждой, — с нажимом произнесла Гермиона. Уж она-то знала, каким характером природа наградила тетушку Роуз. Если Малфой не выберется из-под стола по доброй воле, она, того и гляди, решит его оттуда вытащить. И хорошо, если кости Малфоя все еще останутся целыми после этой процедуры.

— Не выпущу я его из квартиры, — тетушка уперла руки в боки. — Знаем мы этих прохвостов. Сбежит — и поминай, как звали.

— Он живет этажом выше, — Гермиона мученически возвела взгляд к потолку.

— Все равно, — тетушка покачала головой. Переупрямить ее Гермиона и не надеялась.

— Но ему нужна чистая одежда.

— Гре… Гермиона, — протянул из-под стола Малфой. — Ключи в правом кармане. Будь добра, поднимись ко мне и возьми любую одежду. Я не хочу конфликтов.

— Очень хорошо, — тетушка Роуз потерла руки. — А мы тут пока потолкуем.

Гермиона взяла ключи Малфоя и быстрым шагом покинула кухню.

Если на кухне у Малфоя был полнейший разгром, то в комнате царил абсолютный порядок. Аккуратно, чтобы не разрушить ровные стопки вещей, Гермиона взяла из шкафа брюки и темную футболку и быстро вышла.

Собственная квартира встретила напряженной тишиной.

— Драко, ступай в мою комнату и оденься! — крикнула Гермиона из прихожей. — Вещи на тумбочке.

Малфой бочком выскользнул из кухни и вдоль стены прокрался в комнату.

— Тетушка, вы его напугали, — с укором произнесла Гермиона, раскладывая рагу в тарелки.

— А что я должна была делать? — тетушка Роуз пожала плечами. — Джейн и Роберт в Австралии, кто-то же должен тебя защитить от белобрысых подлецов.

Гермиона чуть не расхохоталась. Если бы тетушка только знала, в каких передрягах побывала дорогая племянница пару лет назад, она бы не видела в Малфое невероятной угрозы. Воображение тут же подкинуло Гермионе образ тетушки, которая колотит Волдеморта зонтиком, и она с трудом подавила смех.

— Я очень рада, что вы приехали, тетушка, — произнесла Гермиона с улыбкой, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать нахлынувшее веселье. Тетушка Роуз снова потрепала ее по щеке, и Гермиона поставила перед ней тарелку.

В кухню вошел Малфой, с опаской протиснулся мимо тетушки и уселся за стол.

— Драко, как давно вы знакомы с Гермионой?

В вопросе тетушки не было ничего страшного и, задай она его немного другим тоном, Малфой бы не затрясся, как лист на ветру. Но голос тетушки звучал так сурово, будто они сидели не на кухне, а в полицейском участке, и на Малфое были наручники.

— С одиннадцати лет. Мы учились вместе в школе.

— Так вы дружили?

— Не совсем, — Малфой покосился на Гермиону. — Мы были в разных классах.

— И почему же теперь ты решил с ней общаться? — тетушка подалась чуть вперед.

«Потому что он орал дурным голосом у меня над головой. Потому что он — самое беспомощное в мире существо. Потому что Малфой, отказавшийся от магии — это из ряда вон выходящее явление, и я не могла пройти мимо», — хотела сказать Гермиона, но вряд ли хоть один из тих ответов устроил бы тетушку.

— Потому что Гермиона — очень добрая и милая, — Малфой попытался изобразить улыбку, но вышло откровенно паршиво. — Я всегда хотел с ней дружить и даже немного завидовал ее друзьям.

Тетушка Роуз явно не уловила откровенного вранья, зато Гермиона от удивления закашлялась. Нет, Малфой явно был самоубийцей — так врать тетушке Роуз не могла даже мама, а ведь они были родными сестрами.

— Да, наша девочка такая, — тетушка Роуз гордо выпятила подбородок. — Кстати, детка, когда Джейн собирается возвращаться в Британию?

— Не знаю, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Не думаю, что в ближайшие пару лет у нее это получится. Мама ждет ребенка.

— О, как мило! — тетушка Роуз хихикнула. — Еще один маленький Грейнджер! Долго же они собирались.

— Поздравляю, — выдавил Малфой все с той же неестественной улыбкой на лице. Тетушка Роуз прищурилась и смерила его оценивающим взглядом.

— А где вы работаете, Драко?

— Я пока что в поиске, — он неопределенно повел рукой.

— Я же говорила, что он проходимец. Дармоед, решивший залезть на шею моей трудолюбивой девочке.

— Но я честно ищу работу, — возмутился вдруг Малфой. — Я хожу на собеседования!

— Ну-ну, — тетушка Роуз покачала головой.

— Тетушка, Драко действительно ищет работу, — мягко произнесла Гермиона. — Уверена, скоро ему позвонит кто-то из рекрутеров.

Тетушка Роуз скептически хмыкнула, но промолчала. Остаток ужина прошел в тишине.

— Я пойду, пожалуй, — выдавил, наконец, Малфой и поднялся из-за стола. — Спасибо, Гермиона, ты просто восхитительно готовишь.

Гермиона подавила смешок. Естественно, по сравнению со сгоревшей овсянкой обычное рагу было райской пищей.

— До свидания, мэм. Был рад знакомству.

— Я закрою, — буркнула Гермиона и вслед за Малфоем выскользнула в прихожую.

— Малфой, прости, что так получилось, — зашептала Гермиона, выскочив вслед за ним на лестничную площадку. — У тетушки ужасный характер.

— Гермиона, не забывай, у меня год гостила моя тетушка, — последние два слова он произнес с нажимом. — Так что твою уж как-то можно пережить. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — пробормотала Гермиона в спину Малфою, который уже поднимался по лестнице, и вернулась в квартиру.

— Быстро вы нацеловались, — хихикнула тетушка, когда Гермиона вернулась в квартиру.

— Что? Мы не… — Гермиона захлебнулась возмущением. — Драко — не мой бойфренд!

— Конечно-конечно, — тетушка Роуз скептически покивала. — Ты не переживай, детка, я тебя долго не стесню. Если за завтрашний день получится уладить все дела, к вечеру и духу моего тут не будет. Намилуетесь еще.

Гермиона с трудом подавила негодующий вопль и вздохнула. Если уж тетушка втемяшила себе в голову, что они с Малфоем — пара, то скорее небо упадет на землю, чем она изменит свое мнение.

***

На следующий день Гермиону на работе ожидал такой завал, что она на целых семь часов забыла о тетушке Роуз и о том, что она считает Драко Малфоя ее бойфрендом. Миранда била все рекорды по глупым ошибкам, и уже к обеду Гермиона почувствовала, что начинает терять голос от крика.

— Как? Нет, объясни мне, пожалуйста, как ты могла потерять документы половины общины оборотней? — Гермиона была вне себя от злости.

— Я не знаю, — Миранда уткнулась взглядом в пол и теребила воротничок мантии. — Я просто оставила их на столе и…

— Ты понимаешь, какие у нас могут быть проблемы из-за тебя? — угрожающе тихо произнесла Гермиона. — Ты потеряла документы оборотней, которым мы должны были предоставить помощь с работой. Тебе нужна сотня разъяренных оборотней под кабинетом? Лично мне — нет.

Миранда испуганно всхлипнула.

— Ты немедленно идешь их искать! Я не знаю, где, не знаю, как, но они должны к концу дня лежать у меня на столе, — отрезала Гермиона и резко встала. — А теперь я ухожу на обед.

Она вылетела из кабинета, громыхнув дверью. Оставаться в Министерстве у Гермионы не было ни сил, ни желания, и она решила отправиться на обед в какое-то кафе. На самом деле она бы с превеликой радостью ушла домой, чтобы отдохнуть от Миранды и ее прогрессирующего идиотизма, но тогда точно можно было ожидать разъяренных оборотней.

— Грейнджер? — она никак не ожидала услышать голос Драко Малфоя.

— А ты здесь что делаешь? — она недоуменно уставилась на него. — Ты вроде говорил, что решил отказаться от магии.

— Я сдаюсь, — Малфой с тоской вздохнул. — Я совершенно не умею жить в этом мире без палочки.

— И поэтому бродишь вокруг входа в Министерство, как будто забыл, как попасть внутрь?

— Я… — он замялся. — Я боюсь, что стану объектом насмешек. Пожалуй, не стоило так демонстративно уходить к магглам.

— Демонстративно? — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Ты еще кому-то сказал?

— Ну… Всем, кого только мог увидеть. А теперь не представляю, как возвращаться, где искать работу. Кому я нужен, а? Вот ты мне скажи. Я же ни там, ни тут.

— Давай поговорим об этом за ужином, — Гермиона тяжело вздохнула. — Надеюсь, до конца рабочего дня я успею что-то придумать.

— Приглашаешь на ужин? К себе? А как же тетушка Роуз? — от воспоминания о прошедшем вечере Малфоя крупно передернуло.

— Она сказала, что попробует уладить все дела за один день и уехать. В крайнем случае поужинаем завтра, а сегодня тебе придется довольствоваться едой из отдела готовых блюд.

— Какие еще отделы готовых блюд?

— Ну, в супермаркетах, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Погоди, ты что, не знал об отделах готовых блюд? Я думала, ты овсянку покупаешь из любви к здоровой пище, а ты, оказывается, даже не весь магазин изучил. Ладно, давай я схожу с тобой после работы и все покажу. Действительно, вдруг тетушка Роуз еще не уехала. А сейчас я хочу пообедать и выпить чашку кофе.

— Я могу составить тебе компанию, если желаешь.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Хорошо. Кстати, то, что ты вчера говорил тетушке про меня, — она чуть смутилась. — Если б она раскусила ложь, ты бы не уцелел.

Гермиона никак не могла ожидать, что скулы Малфоя снова подернутся розовым.

— Я почти не врал, — пролепетал он и потупил взгляд.

— Но про то, что ты завидовал моим друзьям — точно соврал.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы у меня была такая дружба, как у вас с Поттером и Уизли.

— О, Мерлин, мне срочно нужно переосмыслить это за чашкой кофе, — простонала Гермиона и двинулась в сторону кафе. Малфой брел за ней, внимательно глядя под ноги, и молчал.

После обеда Гермиона Миранду не видела — та металась по всему Министерству в поисках документов. Самой же Гермионе представилась прекрасная возможность спокойно поработать и, что немаловажно, поразмыслить над внезапно возникшей проблемой Малфоя. 

На самом деле ей вовсе необязательно было беспокоиться о проблемах Малфоя, но она чувствовала некую ответственность за его судьбу. То ли потому, что он поселился этажом выше, то ли от того, что тетушка Роуз ошибочно приняла Малфоя за ее бойфренда. Так или иначе, совесть уже не позволяла Гермионе бросить Малфоя на произвол судьбы.  
Он терпеливо ждал у входа для посетителей Министерства — пожалуй, даже слишком терпеливо для Малфоя.

— Как день прошел? — спросил он так, словно тетушка Роуз была права, и он впрямь был ее бойфрендом.

— Отвратительно, — отмахнулась Гермиона. — Настолько отвратительно, что мне хочется просто лечь и лежать. Так что нам точно стоит посетить отдел готовых блюд.

Малфой непривычно тихо шел рядом, то и дело поглядывая на Гермиону, которая устала настолько, что даже рот лишний раз открывать не хотелось. Однако когда они поравнялись с домом, услышали зычный голос тетушки Роуз.

— Гермиона, детка!

И Гермиона, и Малфой вздрогнули и синхронно повернулись. Тетушка Роуз стояла на парковке и махала рукой.

— Я разобралась со всеми делами, и вот, жду тебя, чтобы отдать ключи, — сообщила она, и с ветки ближайшего дерева вспорхнула перепуганная птица. — И ты здесь.

Это уже относилось к Малфою, который втянул голову в плечи и оглянулся по сторонам. Похоже, они сам был бы сейчас не прочь улететь подальше.

— Ладно, может, ты и тунеядец, но хотя бы встречаешь Гермиону с работы. Это мило. В конце концов, он может быть домохозяином, — тетушка Роуз смерила Малфоя оценивающим взглядом. — Чтобы моя девочка приходила домой, а там ее ждал вкусный ужин и чистота. Ну хоть на это-то ты должен быть способен.

Гермиона вспомнила комочки черной овсянки, разбросанные по малфоевской кухне, и хмыкнула. Малфой, в свою очередь, торопливо закивал — уж слишком угрожающе тетушка помахивала зонтом-тростью.

— Была рада тебя видеть, дорогая, — тетушка вложила в руку Гермионы ключи и подняла с асфальта чемодан. — А ты… Не дай Боже, я узнаю, что ты обижаешь мою девочку.

— Я? — Малфой издал жалкий писк. — Я никогда. Обещаю.

Тетушка Роуз удовлетворенно кивнула и зашагала прочь. Когда она скрылась за поворотом, Гермиона переглянулась с Малфоем, и оба с облегчением выдохнули.

— Может, стоило проводить ее на поезд? — робко спросил Малфой. — Я бы был не прочь убедиться, что она уехала.

— Ага, тогда она бы решила, что ты специально ее поторапливаешь, чтобы потом дерзко меня совратить.

Скулы Малфоя снова подернулись алым.

— Мы в магазин собирались, — напомнил он.

— Знаешь, я передумала давиться готовыми блюдами из супермаркета, — Гермиона чуть улыбнулась. — Пожалуй, стоит приготовить ужин и немного отпраздновать освобождение от тетушки Роуз. Ох, надеюсь, она опять забыла переписать мой номер телефона.

— Почему?

— Потому что она будет звонить каждую неделю и спрашивать, где ее приглашение на свадьбу. Это же тетушка Роуз!

Малфой, красный, как маков цвет, принялся шарить по карманам в поисках ключей, а Гермиона рассмеялась. Внезапный визит тетушки Роуз оказался хорошей встряской и для нее, и для Малфоя. Оставалось только надеяться на то, что тетушка не облюбует теперь квартирку Гермионы и не станет приезжать слишком уж часто.


	3. Героиня бюрократических баталий

— Слушай, Грейнджер, я и не знал, что у нас такая идиотская законодательная система. Как ты их там еще не покусала?

— Я кусаю, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Но недостаточно больно, если наши законы не становятся проще и понятнее.

Драко Малфой по-соседски заседал у нее на кухне и жаловался на жизнь. На самом деле он занимался этим уже неделю: обивал пороги в Министерстве целыми днями, а потом приходил в гости к Гермионе, устраивался у нее на кухне и начинал ныть.

— И почему у нас процедура возврата к магии намного сложнее, чем процедура отказа?

— Во-первых, сам отказ от магии — достаточно редкое явление, — Гермиона покрутила в руках печенье. — За последние сто лет к ней прибегали всего-то раз пять. Во-вторых, к возврату прибегают еще реже. Грубо говоря, ты — второй.

— За сотню лет? — Малфой опешил.

— Ага, — Гермиона кивнула. — И, в-третьих, хотя я бы поставила это на первое место. Возвратом занимается Эрик Бредерик. Я называю его главным Министерским генератором бреда. Ты бы только знал, какие идиотские по смыслу поправки он пытается вносить.

— И ты их регулярно не пропускаешь?

— Да такое даже до первого чтения доводить нельзя! — Гермиона всплеснула руками и вскочила со своего места. — Вот, только полюбуйся. Он предлагает усилить ограничение колоний вампиров. В три раза!

Малфой смерил ее непонимающим взглядом.

— У нас всего-то три колонии вампиров, — уточнила Гермиона. — И где ты только был, когда нам рассказывали о вампирах на Защите от Темных Сил.

— Кто именно рассказывал? Если Локхарт, то прости, я пытался не смеяться слишком уж громко. Если Люпин, то…

Он осекся, и на миг повисло неловкое молчание. В тот год Драко только тем и занимался, что пытался добиться казни Клювокрыла, а об уроках и речи быть не могло. Тем более, он не слишком-то уважал Люпина.

— В общем, у нас всего три колонии вампиров, — Гермиона вернула разговор в нужное русло. — Если мы уменьшим это количество в три раза, это будет значить, что они все окажутся в одной пещере. Останется только камнями вход завалить.

— Какая ты жестокая, — Малфой картинно передернул плечами. — Может, он просто вампиров боится?

— Так пускай держит под подушкой осиновый кол, — отрезала Гермиона. — Его личные страхи и переживания — еще не повод ограничивать в правах целый магический народ.  
Эрик Бредерик и впрямь достал Гермиону, потому что она снова вскочила с места и принялась расхаживать по небольшой кухоньке, размахивая руками и приводя десятки разгромных аргументов к каждой его законодательной инициативе. Драко только и мог, что неодобрительно цокать языком, кивать и подъедать потихоньку печенье, которое сам же и принес.

— А теперь еще и ты! — воскликнула Гермиона, когда сожгла в огне праведного гнева все до единого предложения мистера Бредерика.

— А что я? — переполошился Малфой.

— Тебе не возвращают право на магию, — уточнила Гермиона. — Он должен рассмотреть прецедент от тысяча девятьсот десятого года и принять решение, а вместо этого он кормит тебя отписками о неоднозначности процедуры.

— Он попросил у меня справку от Олливандера, что я действительно покупал у него палочку в девяносто первом. Проблема в том, что я не могу попасть к Олливандеру без палочки!

— Ну конечно, — Гермиона яростно закивала. — Ты ушел в маггловский мир, у тебя нет доступа ни к каминам, ни к портключам, а проход на заднем дворике «Дырявого котла» можно открыть только с помощью палочки.

— Знаешь, если бы речь шла не обо мне, справка уже давно была бы у него на столе, — буркнул Драко. — Я пытался попросить кого-то из посетителей открыть мне путь в Косой Переулок, но никто не откликнулся. Понимаешь, мне сказали прямым текстом, что я сделал единственно правильный выбор, отказавшись от магии, и что волшебный мир не хочет меня видеть.

— И это после ноты о толерантном отношении! — воскликнула Гермиона.

— Грейнджер, смотри, в обморок не хлопнись от ужасов мировой несправедливости, — горько усмехнулся Малфой. — Если честно, мне очень хотелось напомнить этому вашему Бредерику, что я из древнего чистокровного семейства, но…

— Но нота о толерантности, Малфой, — Гермиона подняла указательный палец вверх. — Кажется, у меня есть идея.

— Ты можешь просто отвести меня в Косой Переулок и…

— Нет, — отрезала Гермиона. — Твой случай можно рассматривать в разрезе постановления об обеспечении инклюзии для сквибов! А оно как раз подразумевает, что лицо, имеющее магическое происхождение, но, в силу обстоятельств не способное владеть палочкой, должно иметь возможность беспрепятственного и самостоятельного доступа к магической инфраструктуре! То есть, если ты, не имея палочки, не можешь попасть в Косой Переулок, это значит, что в «Дырявом котле» нарушается постановление Министерства Магии!

— А как раньше сквибы попадали в Косой Переулок? И в другие магические точки? — Драко почесал в затылке. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что тебе нужно выбороть для всех равные возможности, но можно мы это сделаем не на основании моего случая?

— На самом деле ты можешь подать прошение, чтобы Бредерик назначил сопровождающего для тебя, — Гермиона выхватила из папки чистый лист. — Ну-ка, пиши. Я продиктую.  
Драко Малфой вздохнул и взял у нее пергамент и перо.

***

— Даже не знаю, — протянул Эрик Бредерик, глядя то на прошение, то на Драко. На круглом лице отразилась неприязнь сродни брезгливости. Эрик поджал губы, от чего все три подбородка шевельнулись.

— Вы, мистер Малфой, сквибом не являетесь, — он погрозил Драко толстым пальцем, на котором блестела капелька жира — кажется, Драко отвлек его от приема пищи, хотя до обеда был еще час, а то и полтора. — Вы у нас добровольно от магии отказались, а не потеряли. Так что никакого провожатого вам не полагается. Если уж вы не можете самостоятельно дойти до мистера Олливандера, так отправьте ему сову.

— Но у меня нет совы, — Драко сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться на крик или банально не покрутить пальцем у виска.

— Министерство не обязано выдавать каждому желающему сов. Это имущество личное, Министерство к нему отношения не имеет. Мы же не выдаем мантии всем волшебникам.

Он засмеялся, и Драко вздохнул.

— Ступайте, мистер Малфой, ступайте и не мешайте работать.

«Дурью маяться, а не работать. Вот, чем ты тут занимаешься», — подумал Драко, развернулся на пятках и решительным шагом отправился восвояси. Точнее, в кабинет к Грейнджер.

— Он меня послал! — Драко ворвался без стука и плюхнулся на стул напротив Грейнджер. — Нет, ты представляешь, он меня послал!

— Он дал тебе официальный отказ? — не поднимая головы, спросила Гермиона.

— Нет. Просто сказал идти и не мешать работать. Жрал он, зуб даю! Все руки в масле!

Грейнджер подняла голову и нахмурилась.

— Ты регистрировал свое прошение у дежурного колдуна в Атриуме?

— Да-да-да, все, как ты сказала. Проследил, чтобы записали в реестр, проконтролировал, чтобы присвоили номер, взял отрывной талончик с номером и положил в бумажник.

— Отлично, — Грейнджер потерла руки. — Через три дня подадим жалобу на Бредерика в Административную службу Визенгамота. Уверена, он не додумается состряпать хоть более-менее правдоподобный отказ.

— Грейнджер, мне всего-то нужна справка, — прорычал Драко, теряя самообладание. — Я понимаю, что ты хочешь прищучить этого Бредерика и выгнать его ко всем дракклам, но не надо этого делать на моих костях, пожалуйста.

— Тише-тише, — она успокаивающе погладила его по руке. — Лучше возьми перо и пергамент, и будем писать запрос на проверку «Дырявого котла». Только тебе придется зарегистрировать его в Атриуме, а занести в Административную службу я и сама могу.

Драко застонал от бессилия и взял перо, которое Грейнджер ему протянула.

***

— Грейнджер! — Драко с воплем ломился в ее дверь. — Грейнджер, ты только посмотри, что они прислали!

Гермиона открыла дверь и вытерла руки об передник.

— Малфой, кажется, тебе пора просто ко мне переехать. Ты ходишь в мою квартиру, как к себе домой.

— Плохая шутка, — отрезал Драко, сунул ей сложенный вчетверо пергамент и прошел в квартиру. — Очень плохая шутка. Еще скажи, что надо взять твою фамилию. Уж тогда-то меня не будут унижать вот так!

— В ответ на ваше прошение номер, ла-ла-ла, текст шаблона, — Гермиона пробежала взглядом по пергаменту, — а вот: «Поскольку ваш статус лица с ограниченными магическими способностями не подтвержден документом, выданным заведением магического здравоохранения, в рассмотрении прошения отказано». Тьфу ты.

Она закусила губу.

— Это тебе придется тащиться в Мунго и брать у них справку о том, что ты не сквиб. Драккл, мне действительно проще самой отвести тебя в Косой Переулок.

— Наконец-то! — желчно изрек Драко. — Не прошло и года!

— Ладно, завтра с утра быстренько наведаемся к Олливандеру. В конце концов, у меня переработок на месяц накопилось, я могу себе позволить на полчаса задержаться.

— Истину говоришь, — протянул он, вмиг повеселев, и подхватил ложкой сладкую желтоватую массу из небольшой кастрюли. — Очень вкусно, молодец.

— Малфой! — воскликнула Грейнджер и отняла у него кастрюльку. — Это тесто для песочного печенья! Оно сырое!

— Ладно, подожду, — Драко бросил ложку в мойку и уселся за стол.

***

— Грейнджер, он меня в гроб вгонит! — Малфой ворвался в кабинет всего через полчаса после возвращения из Косого Переулка. — Теперь он требует справку, подтверждающую, что мои магические способности в норме!

— Нет уж, хватит, — Гермиона треснула кулаком по столу и выхватила из стопки чистых пергаментов лист. — Я сама составлю жалобу, тебе нужно будет только поставить подпись и зарегистрировать документ у дежурного. Это же просто форменное издевательство!

— Драккл, — Малфой уселся напротив Гермионы, подпер подбородок кулаком и принялся смотреть, как она яростно царапает пергамент пером. — Грейнджер, почему мы такие идиоты? Ну были же у Олливандера, что нам мешало палочку-то купить?

— То, что твой статус волшебника официально не возвращен, а значит, любое твое колдовство может быть приравнено к колдовству несовершеннолетних вне Хогвартса. Нет уж, я хочу, чтобы все было по закону и чтобы у нас, — она осеклась, — у тебя не было потом проблем.

— У нас, — Малфой кивнул. — Ладно, гиппогриф бы задрал этого Бредерика. И на что я теперь жалуюсь?

— На то, что действия Эрика Бредерика унижают твое человеческое достоинство. Вот, пожалуйста, — Гермиона встряхнула пергамент, подсушивая чернила. — Зарегистрируешь и вернешься. Я отнесу в Административную службу.

Малфой кивнул и поплелся к выходу из кабинета.

— Нет, это совершенно невозможно, — Гермиона вздохнула и покачала головой. — Нужно немедленно внести предложение о реформе этой процедуры.

Кивнув в знак согласия с самой собой, она выдернула из стопки еще один пергамент и задумчиво закусила кончик пера.

***

— Это шутка такая?

У Малфоя зримо дергался глаз. Он стоял, ни жив, ни мертв на пороге квартиры Гермионы, сжимая в руках очередную Министерскую отписку.

— Так, давай сюда, — Гермиона выхватила лист у него из рук. — Смотри, все нормально. Они приняли жалобу и рассмотрят действия Бредерика. Кстати, там три дня прошло, можно добить его! Он ведь не предоставил ответ на твой запрос. Это бездействие и невыполнение обязанностей. Иди за стол, я сейчас тебе продиктую…

— Ты сначала дочитай до конца, — буркнул Малфой.

— Ох, ну ладно, — Гермиона закатила глаза. — «Для подтверждения незаконности действий мистера Бредерика просим Вас предоставить копию аттестата об окончании Школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс, копию решения колдомедицинской комиссии о том, что Ваши магические способности не утеряны вследствие несчастного случая, оригинал справки из Департамента по работе с лицами с ограниченными магическими способностями Отдела Регулирования магических популяций о том, что Вы не состоите на учете в данном Департаменте, а также копию постановления о добровольном отказе от использования магии». Что?

— Я остаток дней проведу в попытках вернуть себе право колдовать. Палочку мне купят в восемьдесят лет благодарные внуки, чтобы я мог сам приманивать стакан воды с помощью Акцио и наконец-то дал им спокойно пожить.

— Спокойно, Малфой, не паниковать, — Гермиона вернула ему письмо. — Я уже зарегистрировала предложение о внесении поправки в Положение о процедуре возврата права на использование магических способностей. Если Визенгамот завтра проголосует, и поправку примут, то тебе не надо будет собирать справки. Я как увидела, что эту Процедуру пятьсот лет принимали повторно без изменений, чуть с ума не сошла. Правда, Мерлин его знает, проголосуют они или нет, и как долго будут вводить изменения в силу, так что я бы на твоем месте справки собрала. Кстати, котлетку будешь?

— Две. И рагу тоже. Я его еще с порога унюхал.

Гермиона рассмеялась и перевернула котлету на сковороде.

***

На то, чтобы собрать все справки у Драко ушла неделя. За это время Гермиона успела сама зарегистрировать и подать его жалобу на бездействие Эрика Бредерика и невыполнение им служебных обязанностей, одержать в этой битве триумф и закатить в честь этого праздничный ужин. Шутка ли — Министерскому генератору бреда дали испытательный срок.

— А еще за мою поправку с незначительными изменениями проголосовали, — доверительным тоном сообщила Гермиона, и их с Драко бокалы соприкоснулись с легким звоном. — Осталось только провести проверку в «Дырявом котле» и добиться выполнения постановления об инклюзии.

— Да ты просто героиня бюрократических баталий, — Драко рассмеялся.

— Просто делаю свою работу, — Гермиона пожала плечами, но ее щеки все же подернулись легким румянцем.

***

— Ты называешь это победой? — Драко появился на пороге кабинета Грейнджер к обеду, бледный и удрученный.

— А что случилось? Малфой, неужели что-то пошло не так?

— Пошло! Я собрал все справки, все копии до последней записочки. И что я услышал? «Извините, у нас реформа произошла, мы должны перевести все дела на новые формы». Какие это все дела? Их всего пять за последние сто лет! А она велела прийти через месяц!

— Кто — она?

— Эта их сотрудница. Миранда, так ее вроде зовут.

— Миранда, значит, — Гермиона прищурилась. — Это моя бывшая помощница. Ее перевели на другую должность, пока ты пытался в одиночку победить Бредерика и его бред. Ну-ка, идем.

Она схватила Драко за руку и потащила его прочь из кабинета, на девятый круг бюрократического ада, хоть и слегка реформированного.

— Миранда, — обманчиво мягко произнесла Гермиона, когда они вошли в небольшой кабинет, располагавшийся на том же этаже на другом конце коридора. — Скажи пожалуйста, как можно месяц переводить пять дел на новые формы?

— Какие пять дел, мисс Грейнджер? — Миранда, хоть и ушла из подчинения Гермионы, все еще опасалась ту — видимо, по старой памяти.

— Дел с отказом от магии — всего пять за последние сто лет! — в голосе Гермионы послышалась сталь. — Ты узнаешь мистера Малфоя?

Драко натянуто улыбнулся.

— А, этот молодой человек был здесь пару минут назад. Я сказала, чтобы он ожидал.

— Месяц! — напомнил Драко. — Вы сказали прийти через месяц.

— Выйди, пожалуйста, Драко, — Гермиона отпустила его руку, и Драко с удивлением уставился на синюю полосу на запястье, которую Грейнджер надавила от нервов. — Подожди меня в коридоре, я постараюсь побыстрее.

Драко вышел в коридор, притворил за собой дверь — и уже через миг из кабинета Миранды раздался самый натуральный взрыв. Другое сравнение подобрать не получалось. Он не слышал, что именно Грейнджер орала — но она просто-таки взорвалась. Драко на всякий случай потрогал стену — не дрожит ли, но нет. Стены Министерства оказались способны пережить недовольство Гермионы Грейнджер.

— Вот, держи, — спустя десять минут Гермиона закрыла за собой дверь и протянула Драко лист пергамента. — Я с тобой сходить не могу, работы много, но ты с этой бумагой можешь явиться в Департамент по сквибам, там тебе дадут провожатого, и он отведет тебя в Косой Переулок. Дальше сам.

— А если…

— Придешь и пожалуешься мне. Я сегодня на удивление кровожадна.

Драко испуганно закивал, забрал у нее свое Свидетельство и бросился к лифтам.

«Даже если они заартачатся, нет смысла звать саму Грейнджер. Можно просто сказать, что у Грейнджер сегодня кровожадное настроение», — подумал Драко и коварно улыбнулся.

Гермиона закрыла за собой двери кабинета и устало опустилась в кресло.

— Как хорошо, что это закончилось. Сейчас Малфой сходит в Департамент по сквибам, и все уляжется.

Она откинулась на спинку и блаженно прикрыла глаза. Через мгновение ее осенило.

— А почему это у нас Департамент по работе со сквибами относится к Отделу регулирования магических популяций? Это оскорбление или уже дискриминация?

Гермиона взяла со стола перо и задумчиво закусила его кончик.


	4. Глупая сосиска

В воскресенье утром Драко проснулся от странного звука, что доносился из квартиры Грейнджер. Основной странностью было то, что из квартиры Грейнджер вообще доносились звуки, хотя она была весьма тихой соседкой. Единственным звуком из ее квартиры был стук шваброй в потолок в самом начале пути Драко в маггловском мире. И именно потому громкий, отрывистый то ли писк, то ли вскрик сильно удивил Драко. Он пообещал себе, что обязательно спустится к Грейнджер и проверит, что там такое, и уже повернулся на бок, когда звук повторился.

— Да что ты там творишь в воскресенье утром, женщина? — проворчал Драко, но все же выбрался из-под одеяла и принялся одеваться. Любопытство боролось с тревогой. С одной стороны, звук не казался опасным, но наверняка он знать не мог, а потому стоило проверить, чтобы можно было с чистой совестью вернуться в кровать и доспать.

— Грейнджер, ты там жива? — Драко постучал в дверь квартиры Гермионы. Странный звук раздался совсем рядом, как будто его источник стоял у двери.

«А вдруг это Грейнджер попала под темное проклятие, и теперь издает такие звуки?» — мелькнула в голове мысль, но раздавшийся за дверью голос Грейнджер разрушил эту теорию.

— Ах ты мой хороший, мой маленький, — это прозвучало неожиданно ласково, и Драко опешил. Он, конечно, не был бы против, чтобы Грейнджер называла его «Мой хороший», тем более, за последний месяц они сблизились сильнее, чем он мог ожидать, и — чего греха таить — он начал ей симпатизировать. Но чтобы Грейнджер так форсировала события. Нет, совершенно точно, она попала под проклятие. Драко сжал в руке палочку и напрягся.

— Привет, кто это тут у нас? — дверь открылась, и в проеме показалась улыбающаяся Грейнджер.

— Привет. Я услышал какой-то странный звук и подумал… Что это?

Это было маленьким черным комком с чересчур большими — как для такого комка — глазами и чуть вытянутым носом. Грейнджер держала Это на согнутой руке и почему-то гладила Это пальцами другой.

— Заходи, раз уж пришел. Я как раз поставила кофе.

— Что Это? — повторил Драко свой вопрос.

— С добрым утром, Малфой, — она рассмеялась. — Это щенок. Щенок таксы.

— Это собака? — Драко подозрительно прищурился, и тут Это открыло рот и громко отрывисто пискнуло. Наверное, Это хотело гавкнуть, но получилось не очень убедительно.

— Рундил, познакомься, это Драко.

— Как-как, говоришь, Это зовут?

— Рундил, — Гермиона беспечно улыбнулась и поудобнее перехватила щенка. — Перо со встроенной проверкой орфографии когда-то так обозвало Рона, ну я и решила, что это забавно.

Драко снова смерил щенка недоверчивым взглядом.

— Действительно, забавно. Назвать щенка именем бывшего парня. Более чем забавно.

— Ну, это же не его имя. А просто забавное прозвище, — Гермиона поджала губы, и Драко почувствовал, что обстановка немного напряглась.

— Ну, если просто прозвище, то действительно забавное, — поспешно заверил он, и лицо Грейнджер снова разгладилось.

— Рундил, иди на пол.

Она спустила его с рук, и Драко отметил, что тельце у собаки слишком длинное. При этом у щенка был довольно круглый живот и торчащий хвост. Рундил пискнул и зашагал к комнате, забавно переваливаясь.

— Тебе подсунули бракованную собаку, — сообщил Драко. — Она похожа на сосиску.

— Во-первых, Рундил — мальчик. Во-вторых, это же такса! Какой ей еще быть? Это такая порода. Такса и должна быть длинной.

— И когда Это — ладно, Рундил — у тебя появился?

— Вчера вечером. Я просто подумала, что в квартире как-то пусто и одиноко, и решила, что собака поможет избавиться от этого ощущения. А еще меня будет хоть кто-то ждать дома.

Драко посмотрел на нее долгим, тяжелым взглядом.

— Прости, это я виноват, — выдавил, наконец, он. — Я назвал твое предложение переехать к тебе шуткой, и ты затосковала. Прости.

— Что? — Гермиона чуть не опрокинула на себя чашку горячего кофе. — Малфой, не выдумывай!

— Так ты не из-за меня завела эту глупую сосиску?

— Глупая сосиска здесь ты, — отрезала Гермиона. — А Рундил — очень милое безобидное создание. И он теперь мой друг. Имей это в виду, если тоже хочешь им быть.  
Драко вздохнул. Если Грейнджер что-то втемяшила себе в голову — это надолго.

— Он пищит, — сообщил Драко после продолжительного молчания. — Я проснулся от того, что он пищит.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Рундил еще очень маленький. Он забрел под кровать и потерялся, испугался и начал гавкать.

— Это он гавкал?

— Да, Малфой, это он гавкал, — в ее голосе снова прозвучала угроза, и Драко закивал. Гавкал так гавкал, ему-то что.

— Ладно, я пойду. Ты, наверное, хотела заняться какими-то делами, а я тебя ужасно отвлекаю.

— Мы с Рундилом собирались погулять. Если хочешь — присоединяйся.

— Спасибо, я пожалуй еще немного подремлю, — Драко покачал головой и вышел в прихожую. Рундил уже ждал их там, около кроссовок Драко, пялясь своими огромными глазищами, в которых будто слезы стояли, и переводил взгляд с Драко на Гермиону и обратно.

— Ладно, он довольно милый, — Драко улыбнулся, взял в руки один кроссовок, и настроение его снова поменялось. — Вот же глупая сосиска!

Ну конечно же, пока они пили кофе, Рундил пожевал шнурки.

— Рундил, так нельзя, — строго сказала Гермиона, и тот до того выпучил глаза, что у Драко самого защемило в сердце.

— Ладно, не стоит. Он просто глупая сосиска, а шнурки я и магией могу подправить. Палочка-то теперь есть, твоими стараниями.

Гермиона рассмеялась, и дверь за Драко закрылась.

***

Вечером Драко устроился у окна и наблюдал, как Грейнджер водит свою глупую сосиску на поводке вдоль дома, и на душе у него было премерзко.

— Завести себе что ли какое-то животное, — пробормотал он в пустоту квартиры. Грейнджер за окном смеялась над тем, как забавно глупая сосиска плюхнулась на маленькую попу, и Драко решительным жестом задернул шторы. Он надеялся уснуть как можно скорее, забыться сном без сновидений, и не думать о том, что могло бы быть у них с Грейнджер. Или наоборот, стоило подумать о том, может ли у них что-то быть.

Однако стоило Драко смежить веки, как внизу начался сущий ад. Глупая сосиска — о, теперь сомнений не было, что это она — верещала так, будто Грейнджер ее резала. Драко уже собрался идти вниз, когда все затихло. Пообещав себе, что завтра спросит у Грейнджер, что случилось, Драко наконец-то уснул.

***

Она сама появилась на пороге его квартиры в понедельник вечером.

— Драко, беда, — Грейнджер растерянно хлопала глазами, прижимая к груди свою глупую сосиску, которая выглядела ужасно расстроенной.

— Да я уж понял, — Драко напрягся. Грейнджер, несмотря на то, что они были в добрососедских отношениях, называла его чаще по фамилии, нежели по имени. — Я слышал, как он визжал прошлой ночью.

— О, нет, я не об этом. Меня отправляют на конференцию, представляешь! А Рундила совершенно не с кем оставить. Ты не мог бы немного присмотреть за ним?

Драко опешил.

— В смысле, приходить к тебе домой и смотреть на него?

— О, нет-нет, он еще так мал. Пожалуйста, ты мог бы взять его к себе. Он совершенно не доставит тебе проблем. Его нужно будет кормить и гулять с ним на улице, чтобы он делал свои небольшие собачьи дела.

От мысли о небольших собачьих делах Драко передернуло, но глупая сосиска смотрела так, словно умоляла Драко о спасении, да и у самой Грейнджер видок был не лучше.

— О, Мерлин, это невыносимо, — Драко закатил глаза. — Не надо так на меня смотреть! Хорошо, я присмотрю за этой глупой сосиской, пока тебя не будет.

— Ты прелесть, Драко! — Грейнджер просияла, и, прежде чем он успел что-то понять, быстро чмокнула его в щеку. — Я занесу Рундила и его вещи завтра утром.

— Да, хорошо, — растерянно пробормотал Драко, и Грейнджер убежала вниз. Только через минуту он понял, что стоит, как дурак, на лестничной площадке и трет щеку.

***

Наутро Грейнджер явилась с целым перечнем инструкций, от которых у Драко голова кругом пошла.

— Смотри, это его миска, а это — корм. Просто выкладываешь корм в миску и даешь Рундилу, он разберется, что делать. Вот это — миска для воды, следи, чтобы вода была чистая. Поводок — не вздумайте гулять на улице без поводка. Просто застегиваешь этот карабин на ошейнике. Дома отстегивай, а то Рундил загрустит. После прогулки надо мыть лапы, если не хочешь, чтобы он наследил в доме. Обязательно вытирать лапы, вот его полотенце. Я положила пару мячиков, чтобы он мог поиграть, но если тебе будет интересно, с ним можешь и ты поиграть. Ну, и лежанка. С этим у нас пока что проблемы. Он немного боится спать один, я разрешаю лежать у меня в ногах. Но если тебе так принципиально…

— Никаких глупых сосисок на моей кровати! — воскликнул Драко, и Рундил на руках у Грейнджер опустил нос и посмотрел на Драко исподлобья.

— Вот именно на этот случай я и принесла лежанку. Все, будьте умницами, вы оба. Пока, Драко, — она чмокнула его в щеку. — Пока, Рундил.

Она повернула Рундила мордочкой к себе, чмокнула в нос, сунула его Драко в руки и умчалась, оставив его стоять с полным пакетом вещей, лежанкой и глупой сосиской. И только отрывистый писк — репетиция нормального лая — вернул Драко к реальности.

— Ладно, глупая сосиска, идем. Надеюсь, Грейнджер тебя покормила.

Рундил снова коротко пискнул, видимо, в знак согласия.

— Ну вот, а я еще даже кофе не выпил, — буркнул Драко и прошел в свою комнату.

— Так, вот твоя лежанка, — он поставил ее у кровати. — Лежать ты будешь здесь и только здесь. Твою еду я отнесу в холодильник, поводок наверное уместно будет положить у двери. Все. Вот твои мячики и лежи с ними в обнимку.

Драко положил на лежанку два мячика, сверху усадил Рундила и вышел.

— Собачьи вещи, нет, ну надо же, — проворчал Драко и положил поводок на комод у входной двери. — И это все свалилось на меня.

Он развернулся, намереваясь отправиться на кухню, и из-под ног раздался истошный визг.

— Ты, глупая сосиска! — воскликнул Драко, опустив взгляд под ноги. Рундил сидел на попе, согнув одну переднюю лапу.

— Я где тебе велел быть? На лежанке! Я сказал, что тебе нужно сидеть на лежанке, а не таскаться за мной по дому, — раздраженно выпалил Драко, подхватил Рундила и направился в комнату.

— Сиди здесь, — отрывисто произнес он, снова усадил Рундила на лежанку и вышел.

— Ладно, корм в холодильник, кофе на плиту, — бормотал Драко себе под нос. — И пару бутербродов сделаю.

Стоило усесться за стол с чашкой ароматного кофе и двумя бутербродами с ветчиной и сыром, как Драко ощутил, что в ногу что-то ткнуло. Он опустил взгляд: Рундил сидел на полу и тыкался носом в его щиколотку.

— Так, ты ел дома. Теперь моя очередь.

Рундил вместо ответа положил лапу ему на ногу.

— Или не ел, — Драко отложил бутерброд и задумчиво почесал в затылке. — Ох, ладно, я дам тебе немного еды, чтобы все было справедливо. Ты же сосиска Грейнджер, да? Борешься за справедливость? Будет тебе справедливость.

Драко бросил пару ложек корма в миску, поставил ее как можно дальше от стола и вернулся на свое место. Раздалось достаточно громкое чавканье — даже чересчур громкое, как для такого маленького животного.

— Глупая сосиска, — усмехнулся Драко и откусил кусок бутерброда. И полминуты не прошло, как в ногу снова что-то ткнулось.

— Нет уж, сосиска, теперь я точно уверен, что ты ел, со мной этот номер не пройдет, — усмехнулся Драко.

Рундил снова положил лапу ему на щиколотку.

— О, нет-нет, ты сыт. Отстань.

Рундил оперся на его ногу одной лапой и ударил второй.

— Какая требовательная сосиска, — недовольно буркнул Драко. — А, точно! Грейнджер говорила что-то про воду. Ладно, давай вторую миску.

Теперь кухня огласилась хлюпаньем, и Драко вздохнул. Нет, только Грейнджер могла захотеть наполнить свою жизнь такими звуками.

Лапа снова ударила по щиколотке и Драко взвыл.

— Да чего тебе еще надо? Гулять? Погоди, я поем, а потом пойду с тобой на улицу.

Рундил оперся двумя лапами на ногу Драко, завилял хвостом, выпучил глаза и уставился на бутерброд.

— Это мое, — строго отрезал Драко, но Рундил только сильнее выпучил глаза, и, казалось, готов был расплакаться.

— О, Мерлин, это невыносимо! Маленькая глупая сосиска! Хорошо, я дам тебе попробовать кусочек ветчины. Только один. И потом ты отстанешь.

Когда Драко принялся отрывать кусочек от своего куска, Рундил завилял хвостом так, что по ногам потянуло сквозняком. Протянутый кусок ветчины он схватил так жадно, словно его морили голодом дня три, не меньше. Однако это сработало. Рундил ненадолго отвлекся на новое, неизведанное лакомство, и Драко в один присест запихнул в себя два бутерброда. Когда по ноге снова требовательно ударили лапой, он только чашку в воздух поднял.

— Что? Это кофе. Я уже ничего не ем.

Рундил оперся двумя лапами на его ногу и завилял хвостом.

— Драккл, я обещал прогулку. Хорошо, хорошо, — Драко одним глотком осушил чашку, встал и направился к двери. Рундил засеменил следом, клацая маленькими коготками по полу.

Драко наскоро переоделся, вышел в прихожую — и поскользнулся на чем-то, насилу удержав равновесие. Он наклонился и придирчиво осмотрел пол, на котором откуда-то появилась лужица.

— Ну конечно, глупая сосиска не дотерпела, — он вздохнул и взмахнул палочкой, убирая следы позора Рундила. — Ну-ка, иди сюда, пока ты не натворил чего-то посерьезнее.

Рундил гавкнул и бросился наутек, буксуя лапами по плитке. Драко со смехом поймал его и поднял на руки.

— Никакого туалета дома, глупая сосиска, — он покачал пальцем перед длинным носом, и Рундил неожиданно лизнул палец.

— Прекрати, — буркнул Драко и застегнул на ошейнике карабин поводка.

На лестнице Рундил застыл, уставившись на ступеньки, и жалобно заскулил. Пронзительный звук полоснул Драко по сердцу, и потому он быстро подхватил собаку на руки.

— Что, глупая сосиска, слишком мал для этой ужасной лестницы? — он рассмеялся, но уже добродушнее. В конце концов, он не хотел, чтобы питомец Грейнджер скатился кубарем, ушибся или — не приведи, Мерлин — сломал одну из своих крошечных лап.

Рундил умудрялся вилять хвостом, даже сидя на руках, и Драко никак не мог понять, почему это так. Он, конечно, знал, что собаки выражают так радость или привязанность, но для первого Драко не видел особого повода, а о втором и речи быть не могло.

— Я бы на твоем месте не радовался. Твоя Гермиона уехала в командировку, а ты веселишься, как ни в чем не бывало. Я бы грустил на твоем месте. Но это я, а ты — всего лишь глупая сосиска.

С прогулкой проблем не возникло: Рундил сделал свое дело в ближайших кустах и потянул Драко обратно к дому.

— И все? Может, сделаем хоть пару кругов? — Драко побрел по дорожке, но у Рундила, похоже, было другое мнение на этот счет. Он заартачился, упираясь всеми лапами в асфальт. Драко прошел пару метров, волоча Рундила за собой, но после плюнул на эту затею. Если кто-то из соседей это увидит, непременно сочтут его живодером, который мучает бедную зверюшку.

— Такая же упрямая глупая сосиска, как и хозяйка, — проворчал Драко, поворачивая назад. Рундил припустил к двери так, что пришлось бежать за ним.

Конечно, перед лестницей у них снова возникли затруднения. Рундил наступил передними лапами на ступеньку, и долго пыхтел, пытаясь подтянуть попу.

— Мы так до вечера подниматься будем, — вздохнул Драко и взял его на руки. — А еще надо помыть тебе лапы.

С лапами Драко решил не мудрствовать и обойтись раковиной. Но как только он поставил Рундила в раковину, тот тут же принялся беспорядочно двигать лапами, явно намереваясь выбраться. Пришлось одной рукой держать извивающегося Рундила, а другой — мыть лапы.

— Ты можешь не крутиться, глупая ты сосиска? — ворчал Драко, когда пришло время вытирать лапы. — Как хорошо, что ты всего лишь собака, а не, скажем, сороконожка. Иначе мытьем твоих лап можно было бы пытать людей. Ладно, надеюсь, теперь ты будешь сидеть в своей лежанке и дашь мне спокойно заняться своими делами.

Оставив Рундила в комнате, Драко ушел на кухню, где его ждал выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка», а точнее — страница с вакансиями. В конце концов, он вернул себе право на использование магии и теперь надеялся подобрать что-то приличное. Кроме того, нужно было еще прибрать на кухне. Да и к тому же, пока с работой ничего не определилось, можно было дочитать книгу.

С посудой Драко совладал быстро, приличных вакансий так и не нашлось, и он погрузился в чтение. Прошел час, когда Драко уловил боковым зрением какое-то движение в коридоре. Его собственный кроссовок почему-то полз в направлении комнаты.

— Эй! — Драко выскочил в коридор. Конечно, кроссовок полз не сам, а глупая сосиска тянула его за шнурок. — Это мой кроссовок!

Как будто для Рундила это что-то значило. Он смешно зарычал, не выпуская шнурка из зубов, когда Драко потянулся к кроссовку.

— Нет, так не пойдет, — Драко покачал головой и решительно дернул кроссовок на себя. Рундил плюхнулся на попу и удивленно заморгал. Мол, как так?

— У тебя были мячики, — буркнул Драко и направился в прихожую, намереваясь переставить всю обувь так, чтобы эта глупая сосиска не могла на нее посягнуть.

Он слегка опоздал. Рундил явно успел похозяйничать, потому что стоявшие в ровный ряд ботинки, туфли и кроссовки оказались разбросанными по всей прихожей. Драко терпеливо собрал всю обувь и наколдовал барьер перед ней.

— Вот, теперь ты перестанешь таскать мои кроссовки. Акцио, мячик.

Прихожая огласилась повизгиваниями, когда мячик проплыл по воздуху из комнаты в прихожую.

— А, теперь-то ты вспомнил, что у тебя есть свои вещи? Ну, лови.

Драко бросил мячик, и Рундил, перебирая лапами и скользя, бросился за ним.

— Неси, я еще раз брошу. Рундил! — миролюбиво позвал Драко, но Рундил улегся прямо на полу, обхватив мячик передними лапами, и принялся сосредоточенно его грызть.

— Вот ведь глупая сосиска, — Драко рассмеялся и вернулся на кухню.  
Когда он дочитал книгу и наконец-то отложил ее, то удивился тому, как в квартире тихо. Аккуратно, на цыпочках прокравшись в коридор, он увидел, что Рундил мирно посапывает, обхватив лапами мячик.

— Глупая сосиска, — вздохнул Драко, покачал головой, поднял его на руки и отнес в комнату, на лежанку.

Остаток дня прошел более-менее спокойно. Драко справился с приготовлением ужина и даже умудрился не сжечь его, несмотря на то, что Рундил крутился под ногами. Когда они сели есть, Рундил быстро умял свою порцию и снова устроил шоу сродни утреннему, выпрашивая попробовать, что же такое ест Драко.

— Это же просто овсянка, — проворчал Драко, но все же мазнул немного на палец и позволил Рундилу попробовать. Тот пришел в неописуемый восторг и принялся крутиться вокруг своей оси, останавливаясь лишь затем, чтобы поверещать и посверлить Драко умоляющим взглядом. Драко сдался и положил в миску Рундила пару ложек овсянки, особо ни на что не рассчитывая. Однако овсянка оказалась уничтожена в один присест, а на Драко уставились так, словно в его тарелке была пища богов.

— Глупая ты сосиска, — Драко вздохнул. — Кажется, ты бы съел эту овсянку, даже если бы она сгорела.

Рундил радостно завилял хвостом.

После короткой прогулки — на сей раз они вышли вовремя, и луж в прихожей удалось избежать — Драко вымыл Рундилу лапы, и понял, что ужасно устал.

—Все, мы идем спать, глупая сосиска, — сообщил он и прошествовал в комнату. Рундил хвостом тащился за ним.

— Я решительно не понимаю Грейнджер, — произнес Драко, усадив Рундила в лежанку. — Неужели она в здравом уме и трезвой памяти решила взвалить на себя этот вагон забот? И говорила так, будто собака — это что-то невероятно хорошее. Ничего хорошего я пока не увидел.

Рундил посмотрел на него и зевнул.

— Да, спать. Завтра приедет Грейнджер, и ты вернешься к ней.

Он выключил свет и не успел даже укрыться, как Рундил истошно завизжал.

— Да что такое? — Драко подпрыгнул на кровати и включил ночник. Рундил сидел в своей лежанке и трясся всем телом.

— О, нет-нет. Никаких глупых сосисок в моей кровати, — он решительно покачал головой. — Твоя кровать — это лежанка. Все. Спи.

Драко улегся и погасил свет. Рундил снова принялся верещать.

— Ты не переупрямишь меня, глупая сосиска, — проворчал Драко из-под одеяла. — Я не поддамся на твои провокации.

Рундил верещал от души, с подвыванием, душераздирающе поскуливая и изредка срываясь на всхлип. Драко был абсолютно уверен, что лежит под одеялом и даже пальцем не трогает эту глупую сосиску, но чувствовал себя так, словно самолично бичует животное.

В стену стукнули соседи сбоку и Драко вздохнул. Этот бой был проигран. Он включил свет и уставился на Рундила, который опустил нос и взирал на Драко исподлобья, и в огромных глазах разве что слезы не стояли.

— О, Мерлин, нет, — простонал Драко, но все же подхватил Рундила под живот и положил на кровать. — Только в ногах. Даже не думай лезть выше.

Он погасил свет, повернулся на бок и закрыл глаза.

«Грейнджер, возвращайся скорее. Твоя глупая сосиска сведет меня с ума».

В ногах началась возня, в пятку ткнулось что-то мокрое, потом на миг потянуло прохладой, и, наконец, теплый меховой комок прижался к ноге Драко.

«Ну хоть так», — подумал Драко и уснул.

***

Утро началось с того, что Драко что-то наступило на ухо, а потом по лицу начали елозить небольшой, но мокрой тряпкой.

— Мерлин, что происходит? — проворчал Драко и отмахнулся от раздражителя. Раздался писк, а потом что-то со шлепком приземлилось на пол.

— Рундил! Глупая сосиска Грейнджер! — с Драко вмиг слетел сон, и он вскочил с кровати. Рундил сидел на попе, забавно наклонив голову, и смотрел на Драко.

Драко как раз собирался высказать Рундилу все, что он думает о столь раннем подъеме, как в дверь постучали, и глупая сосиска со всех лап бросилась в прихожую. Как только Драко открыл дверь, Рундил вылетел на площадку и разве что на пузе не распластался перед Грейнджер.

— Привет, мой маленький, привет, мой хороший, — она подхватила Рундила на руки и прижала к груди. — Конечно, я скучала, и ты тоже, да, тоже скучал?

Рундил лишь вилял хвостом и крутил головой, пытаясь лизнуть Грейнджер. Драко вмиг помрачнел и прислонился к дверному косяку.

— Как съездила? — буркнул он.

— Спасибо, замечательно, — Грейнджер улыбнулась. — Надеюсь, вы неплохо провели время.

— Просто шикарно. Незабываемый день, — язвительно бросил Драко.

— Драко, да что с тобой? — она сделала шаг вперед и посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Я молился Мерлину, чтобы ты поскорее вернулась, а ты, оказывается, соскучилась только по своей глупой сосиске!

Грейнджер пару секунд удивленно смотрела на Драко, а потом обняла свободной от Рундила рукой.

— Ну конечно, я соскучилась, — ласково произнесла она и поцеловала его в щеку, чем окончательно вывела из душевного равновесия. — А еще я привезла тебе хорошие новости. В Департаменте международного магического сотрудничества освобождается место. Не желаешь сходить на собеседование?

Драко медленно моргнул, пытаясь переосмыслить услышанное, но ответил совершенно невпопад.

— Я тоже соскучился. Кофе будешь?

Гермиона рассмеялась и перешагнула порог его квартиры.

— С удовольствием. Мне дали отгул на сегодня, так что я совершенно свободна.

Драко закрыл дверь квартиры и украдкой улыбнулся. Он был рад возвращению Грейнджер. И вовсе не из-за глупой сосиски.


End file.
